الجيل السادس
Generation VI (Japanese: 第6世代 Dai Roku-sedai) is the first generation of the Pokémon series to be exclusively 3D and overall sixth generation of main series game. It was announced on January 8, 2013 with announcement of Pokémon X and Y. This generation started with Pokémon X and Y in 2013 and following with Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in 2014. This generation features a new region called Kalos, inspired by France, and the return of the Hoenn region. This generation bring 72 new kinds of Pokémon in the Kalos region with 8 new legendaries. Chronologically, X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire take place in a different timeline due to Mega Evolution existing in these games. Features Mega Evolution Generation VI comes with a new way of evolving known as Mega Evolution, which grants some Pokémon an extra stage of evolution. A special stone and item is required for this purpose. Several Pokémon from each generation can have this as evolution. 3D Movement Pokémon games followed 2D movement with 4 directions up to Generation V. In generation VI, this feature is expanded to 8 directions of up, down, left, right, upper left, upper right, lower left, and lower right. Pokémon Generation VI comes with total of 72 new Pokémon thus expanding the Pokédex to total of 721 Pokémon. The National Pokédex now ends with Volcanion. Legendary Pokémon Generation VI owns three new legendary Pokémon: Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, alias, the Aura Trio. Fairy-type This is the first time since Generation II that a new type is introduced. In this case, it is the type. Xerneas holds the record of being the first Fairy-type legendary Pokémon. Gym Leaders Elite Four Games Main series Pokémon X and Y Pokémon X Pokemon Y Version Boxart.png Pokémon X and Y Pokémon Y OmegaRuby-EN.png Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Pokémon Omega Ruby AlphaSapphire-EN.png Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Pokémon Alpha Sapphire }} Pokémon Chespin 651Quilladin.png Quilladin 652Chesnaught.png Chesnaught 653Fennekin.png Fennekin 654Braixen.png Braixen 655Delphox.png Delphox 656Froakie.png Froakie 657Frogadier.png Frogadier 658Greninja.png Greninja 659Bunnelby.png Bunnelby 660Diggersby.png Diggersby 661Fletchling.png Fletchling 662Fletchinder.png Fletchinder 663Talonflame.png Talonflame 664Scatterbug.png Scatterbug 665Spewpa.png Spewpa 666Vivillon.png Vivillon 667Litleo.png Litleo Pyroar (M and F).png Pyroar 669Flabébé.png Flabébé 670Floette.png Floette 671Florges.png Florges 672Skiddo.png Skiddo 673Gogoat.png Gogoat 674Pancham.png Pancham 675Pangoro.png Pangoro 676Furfrou.png Furfrou 677Espurr.png Espurr Meowstics.png Meowstic 679Honedge.png Honedge 680Doublade.png Doublade Aegislash.png Aegislash 682Spritzee.png Spritzee 683Aromatisse.png Aromatisse 684Swirlix.png Swirlix 685Slurpuff.png Slurpuff 686Inkay.png Inkay 687Malamar.png Malamar 688Binacle.png Binacle 689Barbaracle.png Barbaracle 690Skrelp.png Skrelp 691Dragalge.png Dragalge 692Clauncher.png Clauncher 693Clawitzer.png Clawitzer 694Helioptile.png Helioptile 695Heliolisk.png Heliolisk 696Tyrunt.png Tyrunt 697Tyrantrum.png Tyrantrum 698Amaura.png Amaura 699Aurorus.png Aurorus 700Sylveon.png Sylveon 701Hawlucha.png Hawlucha 702Dedenne.png Dedenne 703Carbink.png Carbink 704Goomy.png Goomy 705Sliggoo.png Sliggoo 706Goodra.png Goodra 707Klefki.png Klefki 708Phantump.png Phantump 709Trevenant.png Trevenant 710Pumpkaboo.png Pumpkaboo 711Gourgeist.png Gourgeist 712Bergmite.png Bergmite 713Avalugg.png Avalugg 714Noibat.png Noibat 715Noivern.png Noivern 716Xerneas.png Xerneas 717Yveltal.png Yveltal 718Zygarde.png Zygarde 719Diancie.png Diancie 720Hoopa.png Hoopa 721Volcanion.png Volcanion }} Mega Evolutions Mega Venusaur 006MCharizard.png Mega Charizard X 006M2Charizard.png Mega Charizard Y 009MBlastoise.png Mega Blastoise 015MBeedrill.png Mega Beedrill 018MPidgeot.png Mega Pidgeot 065MAlakazam.png Mega Alakazam 080MSlowbro.png Mega Slowbro 094MGengar.png Mega Gengar 115MKangaskhan.png Mega Kangaskhan 127MPinsir.png Mega Pinsir 130MGyarados.png Mega Gyarados 142MAerodactyl.png Mega Aerodactyl 150MMewtwo.png Mega Mewtwo X 150M2Mewtwo.png Mega Mewtwo Y 181MAmpharos.png Mega Ampharos 212MScizor.png Mega Scizor 208MSteelix.png Mega Steelix 214MHeracross.png Mega Heracross 229MHoundoom.png Mega Houndoom 248MTyranitar.png Mega Tyranitar 254MSceptile.png Mega Sceptile 257MBlaziken.png Mega Blaziken 260MSwampert.png Mega Swampert 282MGardevoir.png Mega Gardevoir 302MSableye.png Mega Sableye 303MMawile.png Mega Mawile 306MAggron.png Mega Aggron 308MMedicham.png Mega Medicham 310MManectric.png Mega Manectric 319MSharpedo.png Mega Sharpedo 323MCamerupt.png Mega Camerupt 334MAltaria.png Mega Altaria 354MBanette.png Mega Banette 359MAbsol.png Mega Absol 362MGlalie.png Mega Glalie 373MSalamence.png Mega Salamence 376MMetagross.png Mega Metagross 380MLatias.png Mega Latias 381MLatios.png Mega Latios 384MRayquaza.png Mega Rayquaza 428MLopunny.png Mega Lopunny 445MGarchomp.png Mega Garchomp 448MLucario.png Mega Lucario 460MAbomasnow.png Mega Abomasnow 475MGallade.png Mega Gallade 531MAudino.png Mega Audino 719MDiancie.png Mega Diancie }} Primal Reversions Primal Kyogre 383PGroudon.png Primal Groudon }} Promotional Pictures Xerneas Xerneas "Y".jpg Yveltal Yveltal Chespin.jpg Grass Starter Fennekin.jpg Fire Starter Froakie.jpg Water Starter Sylveon-Info.jpg Sylveon Running to route.jpg New town.jpg Boy running.jpg Fennel in battle.jpg Kirlia VS Fennekin New location .jpg pokemon-x-&-y-pikachu.jpeg A wild Pikachu }} Trivia *It is the first generation to feature remakes in 3D. *It is the first generation where Pokémon series move forward to the 3D-era in all of this generation’s games onwards. *Generation VI introduced the least: **Pokémon, with only 72. **Legendary Pokémon, with only 3. **Moves, with only 62. **Abilities, with only 27. ***Along with Generation V, it also has the least amount of Pokémon with a Mega Evolution at 1, which is ironic as this generation brought Mega Evolution. *Generation VI is the only generation that does not have: **A Gym Leader or Elite Four member specializing in -type Pokémon. **A new type of Poké Ball. **A Department Store. **A trio of Legendary Pokémon that aren't Version Mascot Pokémon. **A third version or sequel to the first games of the generation. **A new pure -type Pokémon or a new pure -type Pokémon. **An appearance by Red or Blue. **A new -type move. **A new move for every type that existed at the time. **A pseudo-legendary with two types. **A new Pokémon that evolves with friendship. *This is the first generation to have games made for mobile devices. This includes "Pokémon TCG Online", "Camp Pokémon", and the most well known mobile game, Pokémon GO. *This is the first generation to drop the name "Version" from the name of its games. *This is the first generation to have all starter Pokémon. In Pokémon X and Y, one gets the Kalos starters and the Kanto (Red, Green and Blue) starters. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, one gets the Hoenn, Sinnoh (Diamond and Pearl), Johto (Gold and Silver), and Unova (Black and White). *Since the first generation, there have been third versions and as of Generation V, a sequel. However, unlike them, this generation doesn't feature a third version or sequel. *The word filter also returns in this generation, however the word filter in this generation works the same as that on the Global Trading System in Generation V: if the word is contained, it is censored entirely, making it less easier to evade. There are exceptions to this however, such as the censor on "kill": the word "skill" does not get blocked by the censor. There are more words added to this filter, and the list of censored words depends on whether one has the version updates or not installed on the 3DS console. This filter also detects using the space character between letters in attempt to evade the filter. Some words however have other words that are contained within the same offending category that are not censored as well, and if trying to enter any of the words on the banlist, the game will tell "You can't enter that word". The banlist is mostly based on the Nintendo 3DS censors. es:Sexta generación uk:Покоління VI